Dayz Back Then
by Raijuu Girl
Summary: Prequel to Dayz Like This. The dark dragon, Medusus, has risin once again. His objective, to rule both realms. But that cannot be fulfilled until he has the key to every gate connecting to the human realm. The last one remains unobtainable........for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers. Sorry for never continuing Dayz Like This, but I've decided to put it on hold for now. I think I'll re write it since it sucked, but my style sucked a lot back then. Well, during my 2 year absence, I've brainstormed and constructed a prequel, sequel, and 3 other sequels after that. So I'm looking to have a 6 story saga. That means more for me to write and more for you to read. **

**Well, now that my speech has concluded, let's start my new story titled Dayz Back Then. This one takes place during FE 6 with some 3 here and there. I never played those games since I'm in America and I don't own the system 3 is played on, and I don't have a converter for GBA, so I can't play them anyway. But I have played FE 7 and I've read the manga for FE 3 so I know some of the characters and the storyline, but please forgive me if I get anything wrong since I'm improvising. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I do own the plot and Serina. **

It was dark and quiet on The Dread Isle, like it has been for many years. Nothing has happened here since the war with the notorious Nergal and his followers. Nothing that is, until now. The gates open once again and two magnificent ice dragons emerge from beyond the gate. The smaller of the two closes the gate so that their brethren do not escape as they did during that frightful war. The dragons take to the sky and head for the main land. As they reached their destination, they come to a forest in the outskirts of the country. The dragons then resume the form they once took during their last stay in this world.

The larger one took on the form of a beautiful young maiden with long ice blue hair that tumbled down to her hips, and a pair of crimson orbs that sparkled in the moonlight. She wore the loose ice blue dress again like she during her last stay in this realm.

The smaller one took the form of a young boy with the same features as his sister. His differences were found in his short length hair and the male gypsy like outfit he wore those many years ago.

"Are you sure about this Ninian?" the boy asked his sister.

"We have no other choice. You know what he is after, Nils," Ninian said to her brother.

"I know but, leaving her here. You know how dragons were treated on this continent," Nils reminded his sister.

"Yes I know, but this is the only place I know my daughter will be safe from him. The gate that leads here is the only one that hasn't weakened from his power. Besides, Lord Eliwood will protect her and let's not forget about his wife," Ninian concluded.

"Ah yes, she is one of our finest agents and the guardian of this continent. My niece will be safe with her around. But what about the babes' dragon abilities?" Nils asked.

"Do not worry; I have used a spell to pass her as a human being. No one will suspect a thing." Ninain assured her brother.

The two dragons in disguise continued their long hike until they came to a large castle. A castle known as Castle Pherae.

"Halt, who goes there," the door guard demanded.

"Please sir, may I see Lord Eliwood?" Ninain pleaded.

"I cannot allow that. The Lord's wife, Lady Reynelle, is having their child as we speak. I have been given strict orders to not allow anyone disturb them," The guard told her.

"Well, if that is so, please take my child to him. And please present him with this letter. It explains why I can no longer take care of her," Ninian finished as she presented her child and the letter to the guard.

"I'll see that the task is done," the guard said to her.

"Oh, thank you so much sir" Ninian said to the guard. She then says her goodbyes to her child and leaves with her brother to their home beyond the gate at the Dread Isle.

"You there, maid," the guard called to the maid walking by.

"Yes" the maid replied.

"Take this child and this letter to His Excellency," the guard handed the small infant over to the maid.

"It shall be done," the maid said before scurrying off.

The maid held the small infant tightly in her arms as she dashed through the halls of the castle. She came to the current birthing room where Lord Eliwood stood out side waiting for the latest news of his child.

"Your Excellency," The maid bowed before him.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The Lord asked.

"A young woman left her child to you. This letter explains everything," The maid handed the letter over to Lord Eliwood.

He thanked the young maid an immediately began to read the letter. It read as follows:

_My Dear Lord Eliwood, _

_It has been far too long since we last saw each other. I think about you every chance I get. I imagine how much more handsome you have become and how well of a ruler you are to your people. I come to you today to leave my young daughter in your care. The evil dragon guardian of Akaena, Meduses has risen once again and seeks not only to conquer this realm, but yours as well. He has already begun his reign here and he can only come into your realm if he has the gate keepers of all the gates. But unfortunately for him, my powers have been transferred to my child. Now only she can open the gate to the dragon realm from your continent. And that is why I leave her in your care. I know I can trust you to protect and care for her. Please do not tell her about me or her dragon heritage until the time is right. I trust that you can determine when that is. Farewell my friend, until we meet again. _

_- Ninian_

Lord Eliwood kept his gaze on the letter for a moment, and then turned it towards the small infant in the maid's arms. He then took the child from her just as she was handing it to him. He thanked her and she went her way.

"So you are Ninan's child," the Lord said to the child in his arms.

The baby continued to sleep as if nothing was occurring.

"My wife will be pleased to meet you."

"My Lord, you have a son," the maid aiding the midwife said to him in excitement.

Lord Eliwood stood up, dumbstruck, and a large smile formed on his face.

"Please take me to him," the Lord commanded.

The maid did as she was ordered and lead him to the birthing room. There his wife, Lady Reynelle, was lying on the king sized bed tired as ever from the many hours of labor she just went through. But even as tired as she was, she was still able to hold her new born son in her small, dainty arms and held him close to her heart. Lord Eliwood handed the baby girl over to the maid and approached his wife and the newest addition to his family.

"How are you my dear?" He asked his wife before giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Exhausted," She sighed. "But it was all worth it."

The both glance at their newborn son and smile.

"He has your eyes," Lady Reynelle commented. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Please," Lord Eliwood said.

He took his son from his wife's arms and held the newborn child close to his chest. He smiled as he peered upon his son, and he stared back.

"He's so beautiful," was all that came out of the Lord's mouth, as he continued to look upon his son. "What shall we call him?"

"I was thinking Roy" Lady Reynelle answered.

"Roy, I like that name," The Lord said to his wife.

"You came in earlier with a small bundle, what was that?" The Lady asked her husband.

"Ah yes, I was just about to tell you about that," The Lord replied as he handed his son to his wife. "According to the letter I received with the child, she is Lady Ninian's young daughter."

"Lady Ninian? You are referring to the dragon child you fought with many years ago at the Dread Isle?" Lady Reynelle asked.

"Yes I am," Lord Eliwood replied. "She left the girl here in our care."

"But why, why would she leave a dragon here in this realm?" Lady Reynelle questioned.

"I think you will find your answer in the letter she sent," Lord Eliwood handed the letter to his wife.

Lady Reynelle took the letter and began reading it. As she read a worried look formed on her face.

"Is she alright? Ninian, I mean."

"I am not sure, I never met with her," The Lord replied.

"Where is this child?" The Lady asked.

"She is with a maid. I will have someone bring her to me," Lord Eliwood then left the room.

Lady Reynelle let out a big sigh as she thought for a moment.

_What is going on? The dark dragon has been dead for a century now, but he is rising now at this very moment. Who is doing this? I know it is not someone from within the gate. It must be someone from beyond it. But who, and where is this being._

She was broken from her long thought by her husband who was now entering the room with the small dragon infant.

"Here she is" Lord Eliwood said as he approached his wife. He sat on the edge of the bed so that she may see the child.

"So this is Lady Ninian's child, my, is she precious," The Lady said. "But what are we to do with her?"

A knock was heard on the door and a maid came in carrying a tray full of vegetables and fruit.

"Dinner is served my Lady," The maid said as she left the tray on the night stand. "Allow me to put your child to bed."

She took little Roy from Lady Reynelle and began rocking him to sleep.

"My Lord, the farmer who provides us with the produce requested your presence."

_That's it_, he thought. "I shall see him right away."

He left the room in a hurry, carrying Ninian's daughter along with him. He walked down the long corridor until he was at the front door where the simple farmer stood waiting for him. He was a middle aged man in his late twenties with well toned body. He wore his black hair short so that it did not get in his way when he worked in the fields and his eyes were like the color of the green cabbages he sold every day in the market.

"Hello my friend, how have you been?" Lord Eliwood greeted the man.

"Ah, my Lord Eliwood, fine thank you," the farmer said. "And I am sure you have been fine as well."

"Yes, I have" Lord Eliwood replied. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I have come for my weekly pay. I do not bring fresh produce for nothing," the farmer chuckled.

"Yes, the maid should be out with your pay momentarily," Lord Eliwood informed the farmer.

"I see your wife had your child, congratulations," the farmer said.

"Yes she did, but the child you see here is not mine. She was left here by her mother," Lord Eliwood told him.

"My, that is a shame. The poor child," the farmer said in a sadden tone.

Yes, but now the answer to your prayers has finally come," Lord Eliwood said.

"What do you mean?" the farmer asked.

"I mean that I have found a bundle of joy for you and your wife," Lord Eliwood replied. "I remember your wife coming here not long ago asking for us to find a child in need for her because she came to the conclusion that she cannot have children of her own."

"She was so very sad by the news," He received the baby girl from the Lord. "My wife will now be very delighted, thank you my Lord."

"And here is your payment," Lord Eliwood handed the large sack full of gold coins he just received from the maid to the farmer.

The farmer bowed out the door and was now making his way home on his mule drawn carriage.

--

Lord Eliwood headed back to the bedroom his wife was resting in. He knocked on the door and was allowed in.

"Where is the child?" Lady Reynelle asked.

"I gave her to the farmer. I trust he will take good care of her," Lord Eliwood replied. "It is the least I could do for all that he has done for us."

"Yes, he is a good man. I trust your judgment my dear. Now come to bed, it is getting late. And I am tired form today."

"You go on to sleep my dear, I'll be right here if you should need me." Lord Eliwood said to his wife as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She turned her head, closed her beautiful green eyes, and was now drifting off to sleep.

Lord Eliwood peered down on his son, who was now sleeping deeply, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He said a few words to the infant before turning in.

"Grow up strong my son. And continue to bring peace to this land."

--

The farmer had arrived at his home late but not too late so that he could tell his wife the splendid news. But he did not have to breathe a word, for the child began to cry as soon as she and her new father entered the estate.

"What is that dear?" the farmers' wife asked him as he waltzed in the house.

"Our child," the farmer answered. "Say hello to our daughter."

"Our daughter? Where did she come from?" the farmers' wife had asked him upon receiving the baby and was now rocking her to calm her.

"Our Lord Eliwood gave her to me today when I received our payment," the farmer replied.

"Oh that is so like the Lord. He is so very generous," the farmer's wife said with glee. "May Saint Elimine bless him a thousand times."

"Well, I'm going to retire for the night. I have to be up early to work in the field," the farmer said as he then gave his wife a soft goodnight kiss on her lips.

"Good night my dear, I shall follow as soon as I have put our child to bed," the farmers' wife said as she sat down on a near by chair.

She began to rock the infant back and forth slowly while humming a soft lullaby. The infant began to calm down more before drifting off to a deep sleep. The farmers' wife went into the bedroom and laid her child in the cradle she had been saving for this occasion. She kissed the baby on the forehead and whispered five words to her.

"Good night, my little Serina."

**I'm done, for now. I'll submit the next chapter as soon as I'm finished editing and typing it. But before I leave, I want to know what everyone thought. Tell me in your reviews please. Don't spoil the fun by not reviewing. If you think it's better than my last story then you're not the only one. I think its better. But a lot can happen in two years. For me, it was improving my writing skills. But don't worry. Like I said earlier, I will continue Dayz Like This but I'll finish this one first. **

**Thank you for reading, and no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been more than half a year since I updated. Sorry to those who have been waiting; being a college student and working part time means I don't get much time to write until a holiday comes around. I'll do my best to update earlier, but there are no guarantees. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2 of Dayz Back Then. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, then FE 1 – 6 would be available in America. **

Years have passed since little baby Serina met her new family. The young infant was now a young woman in her teens. She is 14 now, tall and beautiful like her biological mother. She wore her long ice blue hair in a pony tail so that it doesn't get in her way when she worked in the field. She had on a pair of brown tattered trousers and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, for she was busy planting the seeds for the next harvest. As soon as she finished watering the soil, she walked back to the front of the house where she noticed her parents loading the wagon with the produce they were selling that day in town.

"Serina, hurry up and change. We're almost ready to leave," her father, the farmer, called out to her.

"I'll be there soon, father," said Serina.

She walked through the small house and entered her bedroom. It was dimly lit, for the curtains were closed at the moment. She closed her door and walked over to her wardrobe, opened it, and pulled out a pink peasant style dress with a red corset. She took it over and laid it on the bed, then removed her field work outfit and replaced it with her dress. She removed the band from her hair and allowed it to tumble down past her shoulders, to her lower back, and then brushed it out with the hair brush that was previously sitting on the night stand, next to the bed. As she finished, she opened the drawer of the night stand, placed the brush inside, and took out a few pins for her hair. She used those pins to pin her hair back so that it will not fall in front of her eyes when she made the sales today.

"There you are dear, I see you are ready," Serina's mother said as she took her seat next to her husband.

"You women always have to make yourselves look even more beautiful," Serina's father chuckled as he took the reins.

"Why of course I do father, how else will I meet my husband," Serina said as she climbed into the back of the wagon.

She noticed the brown blanket next to her, was moving around. She lifted it and saw her little fox lying there next to her.

"So this is where you were hiding, Kit. I was looking for you all morning," Serina said as the fox hoped into her lap.

"You're not bringing him now, are you?" Serina's father asked.

"Why ever not, the customers love him," Serina said in her defense.

"Yes, they'd love to have him in a stew."

"Oh father."

The ride lasted about an hour. They took the nearest trade route that travelers coming from Ostia usually took. It was a lovely day for a ride in the country. The sky was clear, the sun was shining brightly, and a crisp breeze blew slightly throughout the day.

Once they arrived in town, the family set up their booth, and in no time, was ready for business. And soon enough, customers were lining up to buy their produce.

"Thank you, come again," Serina said to her last costumer.

Kit let out a small squeak of a yawn as he rested in Serina's shoulder. She smiled at her pet and patted him on his head.

"Hello, how may I help you," She said with a smile to her next costumer.

"You can help me hide from my professor" said the young man.

"What?" Serina questioned as she looked up at the young man. "Oh, hello Lord Roy, what brings you here?" She curtsied.

"I'm taking a break from my studies." Roy replied.

He was the same age as Serina, standing tall and proud. He had flaming red hair and blue eyes just like his father. At the time he was wearing a brown hooded cloak so that his professor wouldn't find him.

"More like cutting class," Serina giggled.

"Don't say it like that" said Roy.

"Why not, when it's true," Serina said with a smile.

"Are you busy now?"

"Well, I am selling our produce, but I think my parents can handle things here."

"Come with me then," Roy grabbed Serina by the wrist, as Kit jumped off her shoulders, and had her fallow him wherever he was going.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know, anywhere as long as it's not home."

"I know a good place, come with me," Serina now lead the way.

She brought them to a local pub where the atmosphere was very lively. It was quite crowded for this was their busiest time in the day. A group of musicians were in the back, playing many lively tunes, while a few of the customers danced in a group. Many of the other customers were either sitting at the tables or at the bar drinking rum and other beverages and enjoying meals if they ordered any.

"I've never been to a place like this before," said Roy.

"No? You sure have been missing out, I come here quite often," said Serina.

"Hello Serina," the serving wench greeted her as she passed by.

"See what I mean," Serina whispered in Roy's ear. "Hello Jannet, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well, just busy,"

"I see that. I'll let you get back to work."

"Alright, see you." Jannet then went back to her work of taking and filling out orders.

"Let's dance Roy," Serina dragged her friend to the dance floor.

He just stood there looking a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Serina asked him.

"I don't know how to dance like them," Roy admitted as he watched the others dance in a circle.

"It's not that hard. Just fallow the others as they clap the beat and when it's your turn to dance in the center, I'll dance with you."

"Alright, I'll try."

They stood together in the circle of people and fallowed suit as they clapped the beat. The current dancer traded places with Serina and she pulled Roy to the center with her.

"Just fallow my steps," Serina whispered to Roy.

She started her dance in a jig like fassion and Roy studied her movements. Then he started to dance with her. They joined hands , smiled and laughed as they enjoyed their dance together.

Just then a tall man entered the pub. He had long braided blond hair that reached his hips. He wore long robes of emerald green and stood tall and proud like a man of high social standards would. At the time he had an annoyed look on his face as his bright blue eyes scanned the place.

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" Jannet asked.

"It's alright, I've already found what I'm looking for," the tall man said with a bit of sass in his voice.

"That was quiet enjoyable; much more than ballroom dancing," Roy said to Serina as they walked out of the circle of people.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You dance quite well for it being your first time," said Serina.

"So this is where I find you," The tall man's voice boomed as he looked down at Roy.

"Professor, what a pleasant surprise," Roy said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Instead of studying I find you here lollygagging in this peasant bar. Wait until your father hears about this. Now come, we have much work to catch up on," The professor turned to leave, with Roy fallowing him.

"Why not give him a break once in awhile, he can use them," said Serina.

"What was that? O cannot understand your improper speech," The professor said sarcastically.

"I'm, sure a well educated man such as yourself can understand the common speech of people," Serina replied.

"How dare you bark at me in that tone wench," The Professor said in anger as he slapped Serina across the face with his large but dainty hand. "I hope you appreciate my generosity because I would have had you sent to the dungeon for such disrespect. Now come Roy."

The professor left the pub with Roy fallowing him.

"Are you alright Serina?" Jannet asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Serina said with a little anger in her voice.

"Did you always have red eyes?"

"What?" Serina looked in the glass Jannet was holding and noticed her eyes changed from a beautiful blue to a demonic like red. "Oh my, it seems as if my eyes change when I am angered. It's best that I leave now, my parents must be closing the stand now."

"Right then, farewell my friend."

It was dusk when Serina left the pub. The narrow road was dimly lit by the setting sun. The stands in the market place were closing as the people packed away what merchandise they didn't sell that day.

"Serina, where have you been," her mother asked as Serina approached her families stand.

"The place I go when I wander off from here," Serina replied.

Kit was at her feet, rubbing his body against her legs in a feline like fashion.

"But you could have at least told me or your father."

Serina shrugged as she picked up her pet from the ground and placed him on her shoulder as she helped her father pack the wagon with the remaining produce. There wasn't much to pack because their produce always has been very popular with the citizens of the city.

As the family approached their home, Serina felt that something was out of place. Her father stopped the wagon to investigate the object in the middle of the road. He brought it back to the wagon and showed it to his wife and daughter.

"Is this either of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, that's my hairbrush," Serina replied. "What is it doing out here?"

"You must have dropped it on our way to the city."

"But I remember leaving it in the drawer of my night stand as I always do."

The farmer commanded his mule to move forward toward their home. As they approached, they noticed more of their belongings scattered on the road.

"What is going on here?" the farmers' wife thought aloud.

"Oh, my…" the farmer gaped as the family arrived home. Their house was in shambles. The windows were shattered; the front door was smashed in. It was obvious that someone or a group broke in while the family was away. The family cautiously walked into the house. They saw that their furniture was scattered around the house. The farmer walked deeper into the house to ensure his family that it was safe. Once he gave the all clear, his wife and daughter inspected the house with him to find if anything had been stolen.

"Have you found anything dear?" the farmer asked his wife.

"Not yet. It seems as if they didn't take anything," said the farmers' wife.

"That's strange. Why would thieves break in and not take anything," the farmer pondered.

"What if what they were looking for wasn't even here," said Serina.

"Well, I'll report to Lord Eliwood in the morning. Maybe he'll know what is going on," said the farmer.

**Who are these mysterious thieves that break an entry and don't take a thing? Is Serina right? Was it something that wasn't present at the time the thieves arrived? These questions will be answered in the next chapter of Dayz Back Then. **

**Don't forget to review, and no flames please. **


End file.
